cohenbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Inny świat
Inny świat Inny świat to podgatunek fantasy, który inaczej można określić jako za zamkniętymi drzwiami, czyli "oj, Toto, to chyba jużnie jest Kansas. Podgatunek którego druga nazwa wzięła się pochodzi z filmu Czarodziej z Oz, opiera się na założeniu następującym: oprócz naszego świata, tego realnego, tego, w którym żyjemy, tego, który znamy i którego prawa rozumiemy, istniej jeszcze coś innego - jakiś świat paralelny, równoległy, jakaś fantastyczna, rządząca się prawami magii Kraina. Do owej Krainy wiodą jakieś "drzwi" - na przykład w żywopłocie (Robin McKinley, The Door in the Hedge, od której również można by użyczyć tytuł). Drzwi takie trzeba odnaleźć (bo zwykle są ukryte) oraz umieć sforsować, bo zwykle są zamknięte i chronione przed postronnymi jakimś zabezpieczającym czarem. Przejście przez króliczą norę lub na drugą stronę lustra udaje się tylko i wyłącznie wybrańcom, a często jest wielce spektakularne. Może nie zawsze potrzebne jest - jak Dorotce i Toto - akurat tornado, ale bez jakiegoś ewenementu obejść się trudno. Dorotka i jej piesek za sprawą L. Franka Bauma przeszli przez zamknięte drzwi w roku 1900, wyprzedzen przez Alicję Lewisa Carrolla (1965), a poprzedzając klasycznego dla fantasy Lessinghama, bohatera E.R. Eddisona (The Worm Ouroboros 1922). Największy wpłóyw na piszących tego typu fantasy autorów (których imię jest legion) wywarła jednak The King of Elfland's Daughter Lorda Dunsany (1924). Do najbardziej znanych przykładów fantasy tego typu należą: *C.S.Lewis, Lew, czarownica i stara szafa - czworo angielskich dzieci, wywiezionych na wieś z zagrożonego niemieckimi bombardowaniami Londynu, dostaje siędo fantastycznego świata Narnii poprzez starą szafę. Pozostałe tomy cyklu podają inne sposobyforsowania "zaklętych drzwi" - do ciekawszych należy droga poprzez wiszący na ścianie obraz (Podróż "Wędrowca do Świtu"). *Andre Norton, Świat czarownic - Simon Tregarth, szukający ucieczki przed grożącymi mu śmiercią gangsterami, zostaje przez tajemniczego profesora przetransportowany do Estcarpu, Świata Czarownic. *L. Sprague de camp & Fletcher Pratt, Uczeń czarnoksiężnika - Harold Shea, psycholog, wymyślaa formułę, dzięki której można podróżować do probalistycznie innych światów, Yżywa formuły i ląduje w świecie znanym z mitów nordyckich. *Robert Heinlein, Szlak chwały - były żołnierz E.C.; Gordon, ksywka "Szrama", trafia do krainy magii i miecza po tym, jak odpowiada na ogłoszenie: "Pilnie potrzebujemy odważnego mężczyzny. Powinien (...) cieszyć się doskonałym zdrowiem, władać wszelkiego rodzaju bronią... Gwarantujemy bardzo wysokie zarobki, niebezpieczną pracę". *Ursula Le Guin,'' Miejsce początku'' - para amerykańskich nastolatków wprost z lasku podmiejskiego dostaje się do magicznej krainy Tembreabrezi. Okazuje się, że mają do spełnienia misję - muszą uwolnić tę krainę od potwora ludojada. *Poul Anderson ,'' Trzy serca i trzy lwy'' - Holger Carlsen, partyzant duńskiego ruchu oporu, zostaje ranny w walce z nazistami i budzi się w Krainie Fantazji jako... legendarny bohater Ogier Duńczyk. *Mickey Zucker Reichert, Godslayer, otwierający cykl Bifrost Guardians - Al Larson amerykański GI, ginie w Wietnamie w walce z Vietcongiem, ale budzi się (oryginalnie) w świecie magii, miecza i nordyckich bogów. *Gordon R.Dickson, Smok i jerzy - Jim Eckert, mediewista, budzi się w Krainie Fantazji jako... smok Gorbash. *Marion Zimmer Bradley,'' Dom Światów - Cameron Fenton, pracownik naukowy uniwersytetu w Berkeley, testuje na sobie noiwy eksperymentalny środek psychotropowy i dostaje się do świata elfów i Królowej Wróżek, wypisz wymaluj Spenser, Faerie Queene. *Mike Resnick, ''Na tropach jednorożca - prywatny detektyw John Mallory, wynajęty przez elfa (który nie jest, wbrew pozorom, wytworem alkoholu), udaje się z detektywistyczną misją do alternatywnego Manhatanu. *Stephen R. Donaldson, sześciotomowy cykl Kroniki Thomasa Covenanta Niedowiarka - chory na trąd tytułowy Thomas zostaje potrącony przez samochów i budzi się w magicznej Krainie gdzie, jak się okazuje, ma do spełnienia Wielką misję. *Piers Anthony, cykl Xanth '- między magiczną krainą Xanth a "Mundanią" (czyli naszym światem) trwa na okrągło wymiana "podróżnych". *Barbra Hambly, cykl '''Darwath '(The Time of the Dark, The Walls of Air, The Armies of Daylight, Mother of Winter, Ice Falcon's Quest) - hipisowany nieco historyk z Los Angeles zostaje wezwany do krainy magii i bierze aktywny udział w trwającym tam apokaliptycznym konflikcie. *Gael Baudino, Dragonsword, otwierający tak samo zatytułowany cykl - profesor uniwersytetu w Los Angeles (znowu!) zostaje wojownikiem w magicznym królestwie. *John Norman, cykl 'Gor '- Tarl Cabot, historyk (znowu!) z college'u w New Hampshire dostaje się do Krainy Gor, gdzie zajmuje się głównie gwałceniem kobiet. *Guy Gavriel Kay,'' Fionavarski Gobelin'' - pięcioro studentów z uniwersytetuw Toronto (nareszcie jakaś odmiana!) zostaje przeniesionych do magicznej krainy Fionavar przez czarodziea Lorena Silverlocka. Wszyscy pięcioro muszą stanąć do walki ze Złem, a niektórzy odkrywają, że są reinkarnacjami postaci legendarnych. *Terry Brooks, cykl '''Magiczne królestwo - prawnik Ben Holiday, nie wiedząc, jakie kłopoty bierze sobie na głowę, kupuje koronę magicznego krtólestwa Landover... w gwiazdkowym katalogu wysyłkowym. *Michael Ende, Nie kończąca się historia - nastolatek Bastian Baltazar Bux dostaje się do magicznej krainy Fantasia poprzez książkę, czytaną na strychu. *Greg Bear, Koncert Nieskończoności - nastolatek zostaje magicznie przetransportowany do Krainy, w której obok ludzi mieszkają Sidhe i inne legendarne istoty. *Charles De Lint, The Little Country - muzyk znajduje magiczną księgę, otwierającą "drzwi" prowadzące z Kornwalii wprost do innego, magicznego uniwersum. *Stephen King i Peter Straub, Talizman ''- dwunastolater Jack Sawyer, aby uratować umierającą matkę, udaje się do krainy czarów - koszmarnych Terytoriów. Zamknięte "drzwi" otwiera łyk magicznego eliksiru, smakującego zupełnie jak fuzlowaty bimber. *Harry Turtledove, cykl Videssos - cały rzymski legion zostaje przeniesiony do magicznego królestwa. *Tom Deitz, cykl '''David Sullivan' (Windmaster's Bane, Fireshaper's Doom, Darkthunder's Way, Sunshakers War, Stoneskin's Revenge, Dreamseeker's Road, Landslayer's Law, Ghostcountry's Wrath, Warstalker's Track) - David Sulliman, chłopak z farmy w Georgii, ma parapsychiczną zdolność wieszczego "widzenia" Krainy Fantazji. Wkrótce musi się tam udać, by ratować życie brata. *Christopher Stasheff, cykl Wizard in Rhyme - Matt Mantrell, student (och, jak oryginalnie!) zostaje wciągnięty do fantastycznego świata, w którym poezja (rymowanie) ma moc magii. *R.A. Salvatore, Echoes of the Fourth Magic - okręt podwodny zostaje wessany w fantastyczny świat poprzez - jakżeby inaczej - Trójkąt Bermudzki. *Neil Gaiman, Stardust ''- nastolatek Tristran Thorn wybiera się do Faerie, "za ścianę" (a rzecz, żeby było śmieszniej, dzieje się w miasteczku o nazwie Wall). Celem wyprawy jest zdobycie spadającej gwiazdy, a w dalszej perspektywie - względów panienki ("jeśli nie chcesz mojej zguby, gwiazdkę z nieba daj mi, luby"). *Pamela Dean, trylogia '''Hidden Land' (The Secret Country, The Hidden Land, The Whim of the Dragon) - rodzeństwo Ted i Laura oraz ich kuzyni Ruth, Patrick i Ellen dostają się do Krainy Marzeń poprzez Secret, grę role-playing (właściwie LARP), po czym konstatują, że stali się postaciami, które w grze odtwarzali. *Holly Lisle, Minerva Wakes - Minerva i Darryl Kiakrowie, małżeństwo, udajeą się do alternatywnego uniwersum tropem porywaczy swych dzieci. *Brian Daley, Doomfarers of Coramonde - gdy królestwo w potrzebie, uzurpator na tronie, a prawowity władca wygnany, czarodziej by means of magic sprowadza na odsiecz cały czołg z Wietnamu wraz z dzielnymi pancernymi. Bez psa. *Alan Dean Foster, cykl Spellsinger. Szczególną odmianą fantasy typu "zamknięte drzwi" jest taka, która dzieje się w świecie paralelnym, w Krainie Fantazji - i to stamtąd ktoś otwiera drzwi wiodące do nas, do naszego świata. Przykładami mogą być: *Roger Zelazny, cykl Kroniki Amberu - jedynym prawdziwym i realnym światem jest Amber, a nasz świat, w którym dzieje się znaczna i znacząca część akcji, jest światem "nierealnym", tylko jednym z niezliczonych cieni Amberu. *Barbara Hambly, cykl Sun-Cross (Rainbow Abyss, The Magicians of Night) - czarodziej za pomocą magicznego teleportu zostaje z Krainy Fantazji przeniesiony do Niemiec nazistowskich, gdzie jest wykorzystywany przez okultystów z kręgu Hitlera. *Josepha Sherman, cykl Prince of the Sidhe (The Shattered Oath, Forgingh the Runes) - elfi książę zostaje skazany na banicję i wygnany z Faerie do Świata Ludzi. *Josepha Sherman, A Strange and Ancient Name, półelf z Faerie wraca w ważnych sprawach do świata swej ludzkiej matki. *Martin Millar, The Good Fairies of New Jork, para elfów zostajke zesłana na wygnanie do okropnego miejsca zasygnalizowanego w tytule. *Laurell K. Hamilton,'' A Kiss of Shadows'' (w cyklu Anita Blake), zbiegła elfia księżniczka pracuje w Los Angeles, w agencji detektywistycznej wyspecjalizowanej w "problemach paranaturalnych". Jeszcze szczególniejszą odmianą omawianego subgatunku jest tzw. timeslip romance - podróż w czasie , ale ciążąca wybitnie ku fantasy i mająca mało wspólnego z SF. Prekursorami gatunku są Mark Twain (Jankes na dworze króla Artura) i sir H. Rider Haggard (kilka powieści o Allanie Quatermainie). Klasycznymi przykładami timeslip romances są: *Jack Finney,'' Time and Again'' *Lisa Goldstein, The Dream Years *Ken Grimwood, Replay *Richard Matheson, Gdzieś w czasie Category:Gatunki fantastyki